


Like Quicksilver

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Queerplatonic Relationships, can be read as non-platonic, fluffy murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 6: Quicksilver
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Series: Flufftober drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Like Quicksilver

She stuck to the shadows. Crept along the wall like … like a grey cat on a foggy night. She blended in, merged with her environment, moved unnoticed through the crowd. She preferred it that way, and in this case it had a purpose.

She was following the big bloke who was following Azu. Azu had no idea he was there, and even less idea Sasha was. But he was suspicious looking, with scarred fists and greedy eyes, and Sasha had seen when Azu caught his eye. Azu was being very Azu, glowing as she always did, humming while walking through the streets, chatting happily with every merchant, helping people in small ways. So when the big bloke decided to attack her, he didn’t even get the chance to land a blow. Sasha’s knife struck from the shadows like a splatter of quicksilver, there and gone in a heartbeat, and the bloke was no longer a problem for Azu. 

Late that night, Sasha entered through the window on silent feet, and slipped into the bed by Azu’s side. She didn’t really wake, but wrapped an arm around Sasha’s narrow shoulders. She felt warm and safe for the first time all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this because it didn't show up in the main tag or under my own works, for some reason.


End file.
